The Muppets Character Encyclopedia
The Muppets Character Encyclopedia is a forthcoming 200-page book featuring more than 600 full-color photographs from the Henson Archives. Contents * Introduction by Kermit the Frog * Afghan Hound * Andy and Randy * Sam and Friends (Harry the Hipster, Yorick, and Sam) * Angel Marie * Angus McGonagle * Animal * Annie Sue * Baskerville * Beaker * Bean Bunny * Beauregard * Beautiful Day * Behemoth * Big Mean Carl * Bill the Bubble Guy * Birds (Betsy Bird, Gawky Bird, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Righton Bird, a chick, and Harold) * Bobby Benson's Baby Band * Bobo * Bossmen * Brewster * Bunsen Honeydew, Ph.D. * Welcome to Muppet Labs * Cactus Quartet * Camilla * Chickens * Clifford * Clodhoppers * Clueless Morgan * Constantine * Holiday Time! (The Christmas Turkey, The Snowman, The Ghosts of Christmas Present, Past, and Future) * The Cratchit Children (Peter, Betina and Belinda, and Tiny Tim) * Crazy Harry * Doglion * Dr. Julius Strangepork * Dr. Phil van Neuter * Dr. Teeth * The Electric Mayhem * Emily Bear * Fazoobs * Fleet Scribbler * Fletcher Bird * Floyd Pepper * The Flying Zucchini Brothers * Foo Foo * Fozzie Bear * Fozzie's Best Jokes * Frog Scouts * George the Janitor * Geri and the Atrics * Gladys the Cafeteria Lady * Gonzo (a.k.a. The Great Gonzo) * Gonzo's Great Acts * Gorgon Heap * Hilda * Hobos * Howard Tubman * Jacques Roach * Janice * Muppet Parodies * Javas * Johnny Fiama * Jowls and the Muppets Tonight Band * J. P. Grosse * Kermit the Frog * Koozebanians (the dominant Male and Female species and their Babies, Cute, and a Snowth) * The Romance of Kermit and Miss Piggy * Lenny the Lizard * Leprechauns * Lew Zealand * Link Hogthrob * Lips * Lobsters (and Bad Polly) * Muppet Theater * Backstage * Louis Kazagger * Lubbock Lou's Jughuggers * Luncheon Counter Monster * Lydia the Pig * Veterinarian's Hospital * Mad Monty * Mahna Mahna and the Snowths * Mama Fiama * Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone * Mean Mama * Mildred Huxtetter * The Moopets * Miss Mousey * Miss Piggy * Fashion and Moi * Mulch * Muppy * Mutations * Newsman * Nigel * Nigel * Monsters (The Snerfs, Hugga Wugga, Chopped Liver, Fern and Anthony, and The Vile Bunch) * Old Tom, Dead Tom, Real Old Tom * Paul Revere * Penguins * Pépe the King Prawn * Mr. Poodlepants * Pigs * Pops * Prairie Dog Glee Club * Quongo * Rizzo * Rats * Robin * Rowlf * Rufus * Sal Monella (sic) * Sam Eagle * Scooter * Under the Sea (Molly and Melville, Walleye Pike, Goldfish, Shark, Octopus) * Seymour * Sopwith the Camel * Spa'am * Splurge * Pigs in Space * Statler * The Swedish Chef * Muppet Food * Sweetums * Talking Houses * Thog * Timmy Monster * Muppets on Wheels (Station Wagon from The Muppet Movie, The Electric Mayhem Bus, Fozzie's Studebaker, Jean Pierre Napoleon's Le Maximum, Bicycles) * Uncle Deadly * Waldorf * Walter * The Whatnots * Wanda * Wayne * Woodland Creatures * Zelda Rose * Zoot * Index * Acknowledgments Publisher Description Did you know that Miss Piggy was raised on a farm and has two nephews named Randy and Andy? Or that Gonzo's girlfriend, Camilla the Chicken, can be simply identified by the color of her eyes — they're blue! From Kermit the Frog, to Animal and Fozzie Bear, the gang's all here in ''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia, the perfect introduction to the Muppets. Each page of this fun and friendly guide features a different Muppet profile packed with tons of interesting facts about these beloved characters. With full bios of the characters from the new 2014 movie, The Muppets Character Encyclopedia is essential for any Muppet fan.'' The most sensational, inspirational, Muppetational character encyclopedia ever! Play the music, light the lights, and meet all your favourite characters from the Muppets in The Muppets Character Encyclopedia. From Animal to Zoot, meet over 200 of the most memorable and best-loved Muppet characters from the 1970s to the present day. Packed with facts about Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, The Swedish Chef, and all their wild and wacky buddies. Featuring full-colour images of each Muppets character with annotations. Fact files provide info on each character (and some little known facts), including their role in the Muppets pantheon and details of their first appearance. The Muppets Character Encyclopedia is a must-have for new fans eager for background on their new favourite Muppets as well as older fans wanting to relive the original TV series. External links * ToughPigs.com review Category:Muppet Books Category:Non-fiction Books